piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Caribbean Ghost Hunt
The Great Caribbean Ghost Hunt was a Game Master hosted Event that took place directly after the third, and final Friday the 13th of 2012, during the weekend of Friday, July 20th. In the Event, many Ghost Game Masters were trapped as orange orbs throughout the Caribbean, as a side-effect from Jolly Roger's Curse of the Muertos Moon from the following weekend. Players would have to watch the Grog Blog for hints of the Ghosts' whereabouts to be posted on the following dates and times: *'FRIDAY, JULY 20: 11am (PST)' *'SATURDAY, JULY 21: 4pm (PST)' *'SUNDAY, JULY 22: 4pm (PST)' Along with the hints was a unique code-word that was given out for each day. If a player says the code in-front of a ghost, the ghost would turn blue, freeing itself from the curse. The player would then be sent a Redeem Code for 50,000 gold in an email. Additionally, as a "thank you" reward from the ghosts, players were able to redeem the Spectral Cutlass with the redeem code, spectral. Official Pirates Online Grog Blog News Posts for The Great Caribbean Ghost Hunt Below are various news posts about the event that Pirates Online posted on the Grog Blog near or during the event. Announcement Post - July 18th Jolly Roger's constant curse-casting this past Friday the 13th weekend created chaos for more than just us Pirates. Thanks to his dark magics, the Ghost GMs of the Caribbean have been scattered about the islands, trapped as glowing orange orbs. While using her mystic voodoo skills to locate the missing ghosts, Tia Dalma fell into a trance and began writing out strange runes. The Marceline Guild's own resident voodoo expert, Sandra Tew, is working on deciphering these runes - they are our only clues to find and free our phantom friends. We expect her to reveal the clues right here on the Grog Blog on these dates: ' •'FRIDAY, JULY 20: 11am (PST) •'SATURDAY, JULY 21: 4pm (PST)' •'SUNDAY, JULY 22: 4pm (PST)' Once we have the clues, we'll need Pirates to reach the trapped ghosts, and free them from their orange orb state. If you're savvy 'n swift enough to do both first, the Marceline Guild promises a rich reward for yer help. Check back here at the Grog Blog on the days and times listed above for Sandra Tew's clues. Once the clues are posted at those times, the hunt is on! Reward and Rules Post - July 20th As we wait for GM Sandra Tew to reveal the first round of clues, here's everything Pirates need to know to take part in this weekend's hunt for the missing Ghost GMs. Each day's new set of clues to locate the ghosts will be revealed right here on this same Blog post, at these times: *'FRIDAY, JULY 20:' 11am (PST) *'SATURDAY, JULY 21:' 4pm (PST) *'SUNDAY, JULY 22:' 4pm (PST) When she reveals the daily clues, Sandra Tew will also give a "voodoo phrase" for that day. Then the hunt officially begins! Figure out the clue, find the ghost in orange orb state, and speak the "voodoo phrase" of the day to set the orange Ghost GM free. Remember, when you find the orange orb ghost, you must speak this phrase in chat to free the Ghost GM. If you successfully restore the captive spirit, the orb turns blue. The first Pirate to find and free the Ghost at a particular location wins the reward: 50,000 gold coins! If you find a ghost and the orb is already blue, that means another swift and savvy Pirate has beat you to it, and already won the reward. NOTE: Gold code prizes will be awarded through e-mail. Make sure your e-mail address is current on the Pirate’s account you’re competing with by clicking here! One reward per Pirate, per day, of the weekend Ghost Hunt. Happy haunting... err- hunting, mates! Hint Wave #1 - July 20th UPDATE - FRIDAY'S HUNT BEGINS! Sandra Tew reveals today's clues to locate the missing Ghost GMs below. If you find one of these orange orbs today, free it by saying this voodoo phrase: ::GRAVE BIND A cascading bath after a royal jaunt marks the path to a rewarding haunt. (Ocean: Exuma) FOUND! Exactly halfway down these mine cart tracks hides a rocky alcove filled with bats. (Ocean: Fragilles) FOUND! Try not to feed the conflagration! Climb this platform to spy on 'Rattler's congregation. (Ocean: Galaira) FOUND! A ghost is not the only thing set adrift on this isle. Seek a spirit here within four walls. (Ocean: Guines) FOUND! I wait in orange on this island full of red, imprisoned in the uppermost keep on its head. (Ocean: Hassigos) FOUND! One reward per Pirate, per day, of the weekend Ghost Hunt. Happy haunting... err- hunting, mates! Hint Wave #2 - July 21st UPDATE - SATURDAY'S HUNT BEGINS! Sandra Tew reveals today's clues to locate the missing Ghost GMs below. If you find one of these orange orbs today, free it by saying this voodoo phrase: ::DEADEYE Cursed I am to be trapped in these caverns in an orange glow, water around me and a ship sunk below. (Ocean: Exuma) FOUND! Here I look out at fiery Padres off on the horizon, if it's the reward ye seek to earn. You'll spot me by my only amigo here, a nearby waterlogged fern. (Ocean: Fragilles) FOUND! If ye've gone silent, ye went the wrong way. Two deadly assassins be guardin' the cave where I stay. (Ocean: Galaira) FOUND! If it’s a dig spot for rum ye seek, I’ll never be found. But yer not that far off, for I am underground. (Ocean: Guines) FOUND! Though my resting place be damp and dark, the shiny gems and torches reflecting in these pools give light its spark. '' (Ocean: '''Hassigos') FOUND! One reward per Pirate, per day, of the weekend Ghost Hunt. Happy haunting... err- hunting, mates! Hint Wave #3 - July 22nd UPDATE - SUNDAY'S HUNT BEGINS! Here are Sandra Tew's new clues to locate the last missing Ghost GMs. If you find one of these orange orbs today, free it by saying this voodoo phrase: ::GHASTLY VISAGE Make through the cavern of bones laid to rest, then mount a tomb's steps to pass yer haunted test. (Ocean: Exuma) FOUND! If it’s honey ye seek, go not there! But to find me, dart past this terrorizing resident if ye dare... (Ocean: Fragilles) FOUND! If yer drawing a blank, you’d better get an idea quick. For the French rise again around this hillside crypt. '' (Ocean: '''Galaira') FOUND! Seek me in orange in this little-known room of horde - my companions are rubies, gold, and treasures galore. (Ocean: Guines) FOUND! Around the gators, through the mire – make haste, before the tide quenches my orange fire! (Ocean: Hassigos) FOUND! One reward per Pirate, per day, of the weekend Ghost Hunt. Happy haunting... err- hunting, mates! Wrap-up and Riddle Answers - July 23rd Congratulations to the savvy and swift haunt hunters who found and restored our missing Ghost GMs this weekend! Feast yer eyes on the winners, and see exactly where all those orange orbs were scattered across the Caribbean: FRIDAY'S GHOST HUNTS A cascading bath after a royal jaunt marks the path to a rewarding haunt. ANSWER: Port Royal - upper pool of the waterfall in King's Run Ghost rescued by Tom Warskull, lvl 42, Black Scorpion Exactly halfway down these mine cart tracks hides a rocky alcove filled with bats. ANSWER: Raven's Cove - a batty alcove of rocks along the mine tracks, across from the shipwreck. Ghost rescued by Jade Goldfury, lvl 46 Try not to feed the conflagration! Climb this platform to spy on 'Rattler's congregation. ANSWER: Padres del Fuego - in the raided Navy camp, on the platform near Bonerattler & his dancing minions. Ghost rescued by Johnny Sea Slasher, lvl 50, Lich Lords A ghost is not the only thing set adrift on this isle. Seek a spirit here within four walls. ANSWER: Driftwood Isle - inside Bronze John’s shack. Ghost rescued by Eric Sailshot, lvl 50, Sovereign Code I wait in orange on this island full of red, imprisoned in the uppermost keep on its head. ANSWER: Kingshead - inside the highest jail in the Navy fort's Keep. That assassin has one mean throwing arm! Ghost rescued by Chris Phantomwalker, lvl 44, Da Choosen Ones SATURDAY'S GHOST HUNTS Cursed I am to be trapped in these caverns in an orange glow, water around me and a ship sunk below. ANSWER: Isla Tormenta - deep within the Cursed Caverns, behind the sails of a wrecked ship sunken in one of the many pools there. Ghost rescued by Ian Bone Crusher, lvl 50, Absolute Chaos Here I look out at fiery Padres off on the horizon, if it's the reward ye seek to earn. You'll spot me by my only amigo here, a nearby waterlogged fern. ANSWER: Spanish stronghold of Isla de la Avaricia - offshore by a giant fern, facing Padres del Fuego out to sea. Ghost rescued by Katerina Petrova, lvl 18, Fates of War If ye've gone silent, ye went the wrong way. Two deadly assassins be guardin' the cave where I stay. ANSWER: Padres del Fuego - deep in Beckett’s Quarry, near the EITC Assassins who stand watch in the opposite direction from Neban the Silent. Ghost rescued by Jason O’martin, lvl 43 If it’s a dig spot for rum ye seek, I’ll never be found. But yer not that far off, for I am underground. ANSWER: Rumrunner’s Isle - through the trapdoor, down inside the Rum Cellar. Ghost rescued by Roger Bluemonger, lvl 47, INFERNO Though my resting place be damp and dark, shiny gems and torches reflecting in these pools give light a spark. ANSWER: Devil’s Anvil - behind one of the large rocks within Barbossa’s treasure grotto. Ghost rescued by Matthew O’malley, lvl 48 SUNDAY'S GHOST HUNTS Make through the cavern of bones laid to rest, then mount a tomb's steps to pass yer haunted test. ANSWER: Padres del Fuego - deep in the sulfur-laden Catacombs, up near the old tomb. Ghost rescued by Emily, lvl 28, Whispering Winds If it’s honey ye seek, go not there! But to find me, dart past this terrorizing resident if ye dare... ANSWER: Isla Perdida - in Queen’s Nest hive, past Scary Mary Lash, past the giant Dire Wasps, behind the Rancid Fly Trap. Blimey - you thought ghosts were scary! Ghost rescued by James Badwalker, lvl 50, Elite Thievery Co. If yer drawing a blank, you’d better get an idea quick. For the French rise again around this hillside crypt. ANSWER: Isla Cangrejos - far hillside up on the island, behind the Crypt in the small graveyard where giant crabs and undead French soldiers dwell. Ghost rescued by Jeremiah Scurvyskull, lvl 48, Cold Blooded Seek me in orange in this little-known room of horde - my companions are rubies, gold, and treasures galore! ANSWER: Isla Tormenta - within the Gold Room of the Cursed Caverns, behind a pile of treasure. Ghost rescued by Jason O’martin, lvl 43 Around the gators, through the mire – make haste, before the tide quenches my orange fire! ANSWER: Cuba - past the swampy beach, as far out along the edge of the shore as a Pirate can swim. Ghost rescued by Misty Moonlight, lvl 50, Spania Many hearty thanks to all Pirates who took part in this ghostly challenge! GM Captain Xavier Hench tells us the rescued Ghost GMs are all safe and sound (as sound as a disembodied spirit can be). In fact, he let on that the ghosts themselves are conjuring up their own special thank you for all Pirates very soon. Keep an eye out right here for more news, mates... Spectral Cutlass Reward Announcement - July 27th Whether you found and rescued a missing Ghost GM last weekend or just gave it yer best shot, our phantom friends thank all Pirates for the timely save. The Ghost GMs conjured up a brand new weapon straight from the world of the supernatural to help you brave souls continue yer battle against Jolly Roger and all enemies on these islands: the Spectral Cutlass! The ghosts have generously granted an uncanny gift to this ebony blade - the ability to temporarily transform its wielder into an orange ghostly state. Enemies don't stand a ghost of a chance against the Spectral Cutlass. Get yours today! Just redeem the code: spectral Click here to learn how to redeem codes in-game. You will instantly receive your new Spectral Cutlass in yer Pirate’s inventory. NOTE: You must have an available weapon slot in your inventory when you redeem the code. The Spectral Cutlass can be redeemed by both Basic and Unlimited Access Members. However, only Unlimited Members can equip the weapon in battle. Game Masters That Appeared in This Event Marceline *Captain Xavier Hench (Mentioned Only) *Sandra Tew (Mentioned Only) *Roberta Roberts (On Grog Blog Only) *Caymen Trench (On Grog Blog Only) Ghosts *Constance Sorrow *John Moses *Loretta Jenkins *Pete Abred *Priscilla Campbell Category:GM Hosted Events